<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wave 🤡 length by ProcrastinatingSab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708052">Wave 🤡 length</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab'>ProcrastinatingSab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Nightmares... or is it?, Puzzles, Spooky, clowns...., creepy ropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's nightmares are almost always about the girl in the box. </p><p>Until one day they aren't!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wave 🤡 length</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/gifts">sonshineandshowers</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts">Jameena</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He jolted up, still half asleep half awake, his eyes fluttering, and heart beating furiously. </p><p>He looked around, and something didn’t feel right. This was not his bed. He was not locked in his restraints. He was sitting on a chair? </p><p>Where was he? </p><p>He tried to move, but he couldn’t. Looking down, he found a slimy rope-like thing encircling him. It held his wrists to the armchair, his body, legs, and kept wiggling as if it were alive ...</p><p>A shrill laugh caught his attention, and his head whipped towards the source. A clown was standing next to a whiteboard. </p><p>It can’t be. Malcolm blinked, but the more he blinked, the worse it became. The clown now had horns, and his lower body was not there. The horned clown was just floating around. </p><p>Panicked, Malcolm tried to wiggle out of the chair only to find his bonds tighten and multiply. </p><p>What is this!!! </p><p>“Malcolm Whitly!” The clown’s creepy voice echoed while his face remained impassive. “Solve this to survive!”</p><p>The words appeared on the board, and they were so stupid he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>100: Red</p>
  <p>0: Silver</p>
  <p>Clue: Gold</p>
</blockquote><p>He wrecked his mind: <em> gold mine, digging for gold, pining for gold; silver spoon, every cloud has a silver lining; red herring, red in the face red-letter day </em>.</p><p>what what what!!! </p><p>The clock kept ticking, and a bell rang, making him jump. </p><p>“Your answer?” </p><p>“I d-don’t know,” he stammered. The ropes tightened and more lines covered him. His legs were wrapped entirely in brown, and the snake-like rope kept moving up. Soon he will be suffocated. </p><p>“Your answer!”</p><p>“Ten!” Malcolm blurted. </p><p>“Wrong,” the voice sang mockingly, and the rope kept crawling.“Next!”</p><p>The content of the board changed, and a new riddle appeared. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>0: Waterboy</p>
  <p>100: The rock</p>
  <p>Clue: Silly putty</p>
</blockquote><p>“W- wait! You won’t tell me why was I wrong?” </p><p>“That’s not how the game works, Whitly. Now answer this. You don’t have time.” The voice bounced off and echoed. </p><p>
  <em> You don’t have time  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t have time  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t have time </em>
</p><p>“Ok, ok, ok, ok. Waterboy as the Adam Sandler movie?” He asked. The clown remained impassive, but his laugh echoed. “No red herring. Ok ... Umm, is this a liquid, solid level? Degree of malleability?”</p><p>“That’s an easy one, my boy!” Martin chimed in, making Malcolm yelp in surprise. His father was suddenly standing next to him. “They teach you that at kindergarten. .... or middle school. Doesn’t matter.” </p><p>“Your answer!”</p><p>“Umm... Sixty-Eight!”</p><p>“Wrong.” The laughs grew shriller, and Martin clicked his tongue in disappointment, and Malcolm wanted to cry. The rope kept advancing, and there was no way to beat this. </p><p>“Help!!” He screamed, his voice heightened with desperation. </p><p>“No one can hear you! Answer this!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>0: warhead</p>
  <p>100: dulce de leche</p>
  <p>clue: miraculin</p>
</blockquote><p>“Five!” </p><p>“Wrong! Answer this!”</p><p>
  <em> “My boy!”  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>0: Porsche</p>
  <p>100: Lamborghini</p>
  <p>Clue: 30</p>
</blockquote><p>“That’s an easy one! Thirty!” His father answered.</p><p>“Points for Dr. Whitly! He wins this round,” the clown cheered. “Answer this!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>0: eighteenth amendment</p>
  <p>100: sending a surprise pizza in Louisiana</p>
  <p>clue: plastic bags</p>
</blockquote><p>“I- I don’t know!” Malcolm cried. </p><p>“Put the transparent pizza in triangular pockets!” Martin said. </p><p>“What! That’s not even an answer! Aaghht—“. By now, the rope covered all his body. It was over. He lost. </p><p>“Don’t look so down, my boy! We always knew you weren’t smart enough for this!” Martin cooed. Martin looked at the clown and asked, “what will you do with him?”</p><p>“Ahh, losers gotta go... down the DRAIN!” The clown announced excitedly. </p><p>The chair Malcolm was tied to, hovered in the air with one flick of the clown’s finger, and Malcolm heard terrified screaming. It took him a second to realize it was his own screams. “Dad! Help me,” he implored, but Martin Whitly was nowhere to be found. </p><p>The drain was actually more of a cliff. It was so deep and dark, it seemed endless. Malcolm took fast and troubled breaths as his chair was dragged to the edge. The only thing keeping him from falling was the clown’s hand holding one end of the rope. </p><p>“I have one more for you. If you solve this, I’ll let you go!” the clown told him. “Up is down and down is up. Where do you go?”</p><p>“Down?” he closed his eyes in anticipation, hoping he won’t plummet to his own death. </p><p>“Correct! It was a pleasure!” And then the clown let go. </p><p>Malcolm screamed as he fell. He was right! He answered it right!?</p><p>He screamed and screamed, but nothing came out.  All he could hear was the clown’s sickening laughter. </p><p>Malcolm kept falling! He tried to break free, but the ropes kept holding. </p><p>And on he continued to fall. </p><p>And fall. </p><p>Then with a thud, he jolted awake. Malcolm took in gasping breaths as he looked around. </p><p>He was alive. </p><p>Restrained. </p><p>In bed. </p><p>His phone chimed, and he absentmindedly checked the notifications. </p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> I have a new one! I think only Bright can solve it :)</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>0: 1</p>
  <p>100: 232</p>
  <p>Clue: Hecuba</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>JT:</strong> yeah! Who the Hell is Hecuba?</p><p><strong>Gil:</strong> Bright reads a lot on Greek myths. Kid, a little help, please?</p><p><strong>Gil:</strong> Bright?</p><p><strong>JT:</strong> Could it be that he actually fell asleep?</p><p><strong>Dani:</strong> Bright doesn’t sleep. Certainly not at 10 pm on a weekend.</p><p><strong>Gil:</strong> City boy, we need your help?</p><p>Malcolm’s hand trembled as he typed in his response. His nightmare had stolen all the fun of this game. </p><p><strong>M. Bright:</strong> Sorry, guys. I don’t feel like I want to play anymore! Ttyl :) </p><p>Malcolm closed his phone and sighed. The loft was quiet, and Sunshine was asleep. He relaxed back and rested his head on the bedboard. </p><p>His eyes widened and he screamed. </p><p>The clown was sitting on the trunk by his bed. </p><p>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have been meaning to do a wavelength fic for Ace hehe because she introduced us to this crazy amazing game and I thought it will be fun. </p><p>BUT THEN jameena also asked for something spooky and I thought... why not mash them together? :P </p><p>Love you both &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>